Yu Yu Justice League
by 1st-Lady
Summary: There's two new heros of the town and Koenma has no idea who they are. Therefore he makes Botan disguise herself as a Newspaper Editor Photographer to find out who they are. What will happen when Botan falls in love with the hero? Botan & Kurama fic
1. Introduction

**Author:** Hi. Thank you for choosing to read my story. I'm going to try my best to keep it going and I hope you all enjoy it. Please review so I can at least know if I should update it.

**

* * *

**

**Summary:** _Present day Ningenkai; there's two new unknown heroes of the city. It's great but we already have the Rekai Tantei. Now Botan's on a mission to find out who they are, disguised as a Newspaper Editor/Photographer for the Ningenkai Register & Bee. But what will happen when Botan becomes obsessed with the mission of finding out who they are? Will Botan's case be solved?_

**

* * *

Chapter One:** Prologue

* * *

"There's a new case Botan. Please go and inform Yusuke on it. Here," Koenma handed her a folder. "Here's the files. I don't have time to explain so you'll have to study them yourself." Botan pouted in understanding.

"Yes sir! Ja-ne." She saluted and walked out of the office. On the way out she sweetly greeted a fellow ferry girl friend Ayame, flirting with an ogre. Yes most ogres are ugly but this one happened to be ½-human.

"Konnichiwa Botan," she nearly snorted.

"Hello Ayame. I couldn't help but come over and interrupt your flirting with Guar." She smiled innocently as Ayame blushed. "We weren't flirting Dear Botan. You seriously need a boyfriend though. You're so lonely." Ayame said making a sad kitty face. Botan brushed her comment away.

"I don't have time for that. Speaking of time I have to go!" Botan shouted running out of the Lounge. Ayame stood speechless…

* * *

**--****--**

* * *

"Urameshi, matte!" Kuwabara called for Yusuke to wait up for him to walk with him outside with his lunch. Yusuke turned around and saw the tall carrot-haired boy running towards him. Yusuke smirked at him.

"Seriously Kuwabara, get more friends."

"I do have friends, you idiot!" Kuwabara shouted jealously as Yusuke waved to all the students he passed.

"Oh Yusuke you're so handsome!" a girl shouted.

"He has a girlfriend!" Kuwabara shouted back heated.

"Yusuke you're so cool dude!" a boy shouted out. Yusuke grinned.

"No he's not!" Kuwabara cried out.

"I wanna be like you Urameshi!" another boy shouted.

"You're an idiot!" Kuwabara replied back as Yusuke turned red. "Would you shut up!" he shouted tired of Kuwabara's annoyance. "No I'm tired of you getting all the attention!"

"Well deal with it!"

"I will!" Kuwabara shouted as he swung at Yusuke but Yusuke ducked and came back up with an uppercut to Kuwabara's chin. The two then tumbled to the ground rolling.

"Boys." a female voice called out as they kept plummeting. "Boys!" a pair of bore legs appeared over them. They both looked her slowly from the ground up. When they came up to her pink orbs they screamed and fell face to the ground.

"What!? Botan?" he shouted grabbing Botan by the hand and taking her around the corner. "What the hell are you doing here?" he shouted, noticing her school girl uniform.

"Hello Yusuke! Good news, my hair is still blue. Bad news too: You have a new case." She smiled as he grunted. "Great now what?" he asked, brushing the dirt off his uniform and straightening the wrinkles out. It was the two-piece Green button up blouse and slacks.

"Shall we-" she looked to see Kuwabara pop up around the corner, "-discuss this alone?" she said taking Yusuke's hand and walking to the rooftop. Kuwabara stood watching as Superstar Yusuke walked off with Botan.

"Perfect, another time to shine!" Kuwabara shouted sarcastically, very irritated. He punched at the ground grabbing a dirt-rock and crushing it into small grains as it poured out of his hands, making a small cloud of dust.

"Kuwabara why are you all alone in a corner?" a voice was heard from behind and instantly Kuwabara knew who it was. "No! Just… thinking." he replied turning around to see the handsome chick-magnet. He was surrounded by his three groupie girls and boy. "About?" Kurama asked as Kuwabara grabbed his uniform shirt and pulled him away form his fans.

"Well… about the way Yusuke gets all the fame" he said looking to the ground. "I just want a day at least walking in his shoes of fame." he said sadly as Kurama put a hand on his shoulder. Kuwabara was expecting a chuckle at his stupidity, "I under where you're coming from…" Kurama replied.

* * *

**--****--**

* * *

"See it wasn't even that bad!" Botan laughed as Yusuke looked at the files that was in the folder. "All we have to do is bust who these Jewelry Store Burglars are. How complicated is that?" she asked thinking it would be easy.

"Well no missions hard for me but I had plans like a normal teenage human boy!" He shouted, pacing back and forth running a hand through his short slick black hair. "What am I supposed to tell Keiko when she doesn't see me at the Broadway show tonight?" he asked as Botan shrugged.

"We'll figure something out." her voice faded off as the two walked back into the school building. Kuwabara and Kurama's head popped around the corner.

"See another Yusuke mission!" Kuwabara pouted.

"Yes but I have a plan…" Kurama smirked at the corners of his lips…


	2. Mission Day 1

**Yu Yu Justice Leage!**

****

**_

* * *

_**

**_Summary_:** _Present day Ningenkai; there's two new unknown heroes of the city. It's great but we already have the Rekai Tantei. Now Botan's on a mission to find out who they are, disguised as a Newspaper Editor/Photographer for the Ningenkai Register Bee. But what will happen when Botan becomes obsessed with the mission of finding out who they are? Will Botan's case be solved?_

****

* * *

****

**Chapter Two: Mission Day 1**

"-and here's the last item: A walkie-talkie watch!" Botan shouted in excitement. "Wow look they're pink, they match my eyes." She said with a kitty face.

"Yeah so what…" Yusuke said, strapping his watch around his left wrist. "This is so stupid! The police of this city is no help. I mean, what's the use of even having policemen! So they can sit on their lazy asses and watch Real TV, eating pizza and-" Yusuke's mouth was muffled by Botan's hand.

Her eyes came dangerously close to his, "Shhh-I think I hear something down there." Botan said as she removed her hand from his lips. The two tiptoed over to the edge of the rooftop of the Jewelry store that was getting ready to be robbed. The two saw three guys in golden masks and black attire. They arrived in a brown tractor-trailer truck that said UPS on it. Obviously they must've stolen the truck.

"That's them! That's them!" Botan shouted in a whisper as Yusuke hushed her.

"This is our 8th night guys. We have two more nights before we reach the record. Now lets don't screw up!" one of them mumbled out of his face mask as the other two grunted in agreement. "Quick, get the 9's and back me up. Stick to Plan B first." he whispered as he picked the lock on the glass door.

Yusuke ran to the side of the building where there was an alley. He slid down the side of the building trying not to bust his bottom when he reached the ground. He then held his hands up suggesting Botan tried. She steadily stepped over and slid down, Yusuke caught her by her ankle and helped her down. The two jumped off the trash can top and tiptoed to the corner of the alley.

"Oh sh-" Yusuke said as he shoved Botan against the wall beside him. He looked to see one of the guys walk passed, examining the area.

"Clear." he said with an 'Ok' signing of his fingers. Yusuke and Botan then crept to the back of the truck as the three snuck into the building. Botan took out a pen-looking object from her back pocket and pointed it to the lock on the back of the truck. A laser light zipped out and the truck unlocked.

"Great, you take care of things from out here while I take care of them." Yusuke said as he tapped on his watch. She nodded and slowly slid the truck door open silently. Yusuke crawled into the door of the jewelry store and glanced around. He saw a long counter on the right and the left and an open backdoor with the light on straight ahead.

"Botan how are you doing? What do you see?" he whispered in his watch as he crawled towards the counter and hopped over quickly. He heard them talking and fussing in the back room as they rambled around. He ducked when he saw two shadows head back out into the main room.

"I get this counter and you get that one." One of the guys told the other as the two hopped over opposite counters. Yusuke slid into a dark corner and watched as the dude opened the glass counter and grabbed handfuls of necklaces and pearls.

Botan responded at the wrong time as Yusuke's watch had a quick static moment, "Wow you should see this!" she whispered as low as she could.

She looked around the truck and saw tall stacks of Benjamin's Washington's all standing about 6" tall. She stepped onto the truck and caught something glistening in her eyes. It was a golden trimmed glass box with a big red Rock inside of it: Ruby gem. It was as big as a palm-size. _Wow!_

"Hey, psst! I don't think we're alone in here." one of the guys called over to the other as he finished grabbing all the jewelry and closed the top of his bag together. He set the bag on the counter and quickly approached to where Yusuke was.

"Stop right there!" Yusuke shouted as he stood and pointed his finger at the burglar. "Cross the line and become dust…" he said with anger in his eyes. The other guy stood on the other side of the store watching. They put their hands in surrender as Yusuke lifted his arm.

"B I have them in Stick-Up, our cover is revealed." he said as the closer burglar quickly kicked him in the hand, making him yelp and grab a hold onto his other hand. The other dude jumped over the counter and approached Yusuke.

"Stomp him!" one of them yelled as they began to beat him to the ground. The other dude from the back room came out with a bag over his shoulder. "C'mon lets go! Lets go!" he shouted as he approached the door.

"Wait there's one more outside!" the other guy shouted as they grabbed the bags and ran out the door, leaving Yusuke in the empty Jewelry store. Yusuke tried his best to lift his arm up.

"B-Botan! M-move…out now!" Yusuke winced out in pain as he lost his posture and fell limply to the ground. Botan got the message and ran towards the end of the truck as fast as she could in her spike heels.

"Got 'em!" One of the guys said as he caught Botan in his arms as she dived off the back of the truck to take off. Botan shrieked as she saw one of them jump out of nowhere. "Right on time huh?" one of them said.

"Let me go!" she fought him off as she took out her bat from nowhere. "Stay right there!" she shouted swinging the bat wildly as the three kept trying to take it from her.

"Look you little rat, put the bat down!" One of them shouted as he put the gun up to her forehead. She froze up in fear as she felt the cold metal against her skin. "Now, put the bat down." He ordered as she slowly put the bat down and put her hands up.

"Who are you!" he shouted, bending her over to slam her head down onto the truck-floor. "Speak now," he said lifting his gun to her head again, "-or forever hold yo' peace." He said as she cried out her name.

"I'm Botan! I'm from the Spirit World I work for Prince Koenma!" she shouted as tears flowed down her cheek. The three guys laughed at her nonsense.

"Funny but we don't have time for games!" he shouted and slammed her head against the truck floor again. "Now tell me who you-"

"5-o! Let's go!" one of the other guys shouted as they hopped into the front of the truck and cranked it up. The other one kept a hold onto Botan for a second and then shoved her onto the ground by her hair. He then jumped into the back of the truck and pulled the back door down. They took off in a nick of time. Botan quickly used her camera ring to take a picture of the truck.

Botan panted, "Yusuke!" she shouted as she jumped to her feet and ran into the jewelry store. "Yusuke! Yusuke!" she shouted scanning the store for him. Finally she heard his grunting from the corner and jumped over the counter. "Oh Yusuke." Botan said and lifted him to his feet.

"Wh-where are they?" he asked as he blinked his eyes open.

"They got away." she said sadly as Yusuke slammed his hand down onto the counter.

"C'mon we have to go! The police are close by." She said dragging Yusuke out of the store and into the alley by his elbow. The sirens were then saw out of the end of the alley.

* * *

**Yu Yu Justice League!**

* * *

"I knew he wasn't going to come!" Keiko shouted, taking the rose out of her hair and throwing it onto the ground. She growled angrily and grabbed her now longer brown hair. It was now to the length of her elbows. "He always do this to me." she said as she stomped her heel, making one of them break off.

"Great…" she said as she covered her face and cried into her palms.

"Oh Keiko, please don't cry. You'll ruin your make-up." Yukina said as she took Keiko's hands into her own small ones. "I'm sure he's just running late." The green long-curly haired girl said as she looked up to Keiko.

"Yeah, you know boys." Shizuru said nodding her head. Yukina and Keiko both had on summer dresses that came to their knees. Shizuru had on her ordinary black slacks with a bright pink vest. "Especially my brother."

"Yeah he was supposed to be here too but I don't know where he could be." Yukina said putting a finger to her mouth in thought. "Maybe with another girl?" she asked Shizuru as Shizuru made an innocent face.

"I think we've been watching too much _Lifetime TV _Yukina." she said laughing as Yukina looked confused.

"Well I don't care. This is a Broadway show. Do he know how expensive our seat tickets are?" she asked, pacing back and forth in her broken heel. She stopped and hugged herself as she looked around. "Let's just… go enjoy the show. Girls Night."

"Yeah" the two other girls said as they approached the entrance of the big building.

"Keiko!" She heard a voice call her name. "Wait up. I told you I was coming." Yusuke said running towards her in his slack pants and blue dress shirt. "Had to gel my hair." he said with a big mischievous grin.

Keiko smiled as she hugged Yusuke and took a hold onto his hand. "You make my days Yusuke." she said as they began to walk behind Shizuru and Yukina into the building.

Botan panted as she stood a distance watching. "Right on time." She said catching her breath. "Good thing I can make attires huh?" she began talking to herself as she turned and began to walk to a safe place to summon her oar. She made her way to the park where nobody was in sight but one guy sitting on a bench.

She summoned her oar and hopped aboard. "Botan, what brings you here?" she heard someone ask. She looked around and saw a pair of green eyes glowing under the tree on the bench. _Kurama?_

"Ohayo, Kurama-kun?" she asked as he stood and walked over.

"Hai." he replied as she felt relieved. "Haven't seen you in Ningenkai for a while. On a mission with Yusuke?" he asked as if he didn't know. Kuwabara, Hiei, and Kurama had spied on them during the robbery.

"Uh, yes sir." She said as she made her oar disappear. "Why are you here? In the park alone I mean." Botan asked kind of nervously. She never really talked to Kurama like this because she always had a fear of him.

"Just decided to visit Hiei and get some air." He lied as she nodded, looking to the ground.

"Well, nice speaking to you. I have to go!" she shouted to him as she took off on her oar in a hurry. "Yeah!" he shouted back to her as she zoomed into the sky. He waved and looked up into the tree.

"She didn't even suspect you guys." Kurama said as Kuwabara laughed evilly. Hiei didn't respond. The two jumped out of the tree. "Things are going as I planned."

"Great, so now what?" Kuwabara asked.

"Now we take action on the next mission." Kurama smirked.

"Count me out of whatever you have planned." Hiei said as he began to walk off. Kurama and Kuwabara looked at the short demon walking away.

"But Hiei, don't you-" Kurama began.

"No, I really don't care." Hiei interrupted, already knowing what he was about to say.

"Boy, he's dull." Kuwabara whispered to Kurama.

"That's just Hiei…" Kurama said as he watched Hiei make his way out of sight. "Well, shall we?" Kurama asked as Kuwabara looked confused.

"Discuss this over a bite to eat at my house?" Kurama asked as Kuwabara jumped up excited.

"Sure."

"Perhaps in my basement. That's where the supplies are." Kurama added.

"Yeah! Lets go I'm starving." he shouted running towards the exit of the park as Kurama jogged behind.

* * *

_**Author:** The more reviews-the more quicker updated!_


	3. Mission Day 2

**Summary:** _Present day Ningenkai; there's two new unknown heroes of the city. It's great but we already have the Rekai Tantei. Now Botan's on a mission to find out who they are, disguised as a Newspaper Editor/Photographer for the Ningenkai Register Bee. But what will happen when Botan becomes obsessed with the mission of finding out who they are? Will Botan's case be solved?_

_

* * *

_

**YuYu Justice League!**

* * *

**Chapter Three:** Mission Day 2

"How could you let such an easy mission pass you by!" Koenma shouted at Botan. "Kami, this was the simplest most effortless mission lately!" He shouted and grabbed his hair.

"W-well! I got a picture of the truck." Botan said, slipping the diamond camera-ring off her pale finger. "I tried my best to capture it." She added as he snatched it from her. He aimed it towards the Overhead as the picture popped up.

"Huh?" he questioned as he looked at the horrible, blurry picture. He magnified it 10x the size and still couldn't recognize anything but what looked like a truck turning on two wheels. "What the?" he shouted. He looked back at Botan, "How is this supposed to help Botan?"

"I don't know Koenma sir! I'm sorry but I tried my best. You must understand!" she shouted.

"For Christ sake you could've taken a more apparent picture!" He stood on his desk waving his little arms around in frustration. Botan got down onto her knees and begged for forgiveness, "Gomen nasai Koenma sir!"

"What's going on in here?" George walked in only to get a stack of papers flying towards him. He shrieked and closed the door before the paper stack was able to reach him. The door reopened revealing a dressed and pleased Yusuke.

"Oh Koenma please give us another chance." Botan begged, holding onto his little leg. Koenma grumbled as Yusuke approached the desk. "What's going on?"

"What do you mean what's going on? You disenchanted me! I was expecting success with such a simple mission! The police would've done better!" Koenma shouted as Yusuke rolled his eyes and hugged himself annoyed.

"We tried and that's all that mattered. Besides, there's always tomorrow…"

"You got that right! Tomorrow you will return to Ningenkai and to another yet-to-be-robbed bank! ASA**P**!" He spat in Botan and Yusuke's face. "Now get out!" he shouted and threw a fit, throwing papers all over the place. Botan and Yusuke walked out as George ran inside to calm Koenma down.

"Boy, he's got a diaper rash or something?" Yusuke asked as Botan shrugged.

"Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow night." Botan said waving as she walked down the hall towards the Ferry Girl Quarters. Yusuke nodded and walked towards the exit of the fortress. As he passed, the guy who was observing their conversation removed the newspaper from his face: _Devious Kurama_.

* * *

**YuYu Justice League!**

* * *

"Stupid idiots." Kuwabara grumbled as he walked over towards his Gym Coach with the rest of his team mates. _I was wide-open! They should've passed me the ball. _He thought as he was splashed with a bottle of water.

"Snap out of it." Yusuke said as he walked by smirking. "Good game?" he said holding out his hand to his opponent team player. Kuwabara grumbled and walked away from him.

"Woah, hold up. What's your deal? You didn't come to the Broadway Show last night. Yukina was really down by that." Yusuke asked kind of curious. Kuwabara stopped to think of something.

"Something occurred." he replied.

"Wow, using big words now. What the hell have you done to yourself?" Yusuke picked at him.

"Shut up you idiotic baka. Go sign some autographs or something!" he shouted back as he walked away from Yusuke towards a water fountain. Yusuke followed him, "Oh I see, you're still jealous of me. Get over it." Yusuke said and pat Kuwabara on the back.

"Why would I be j-" Kuwabara began and turned around to see Yusuke walking with Keiko and a couple of her friends. Kuwabara took a deep breath and walked back towards the bench where he saw Kurama putting on his pants.

"Hey Crumb, what happened last night?" he asked, anxious to hear.

"Well while I was in Rekai I tried not to let Yusuke perceive I was there. I scrutinized their conversation about another mission tonight." Kurama replied, taking his bow off of his long red hair.

"Sugoi! Now's our chance." Kuwabara rubbed his hands together.

"Yes but I'm afraid we're going to have to get to work with our costumes." Kurama said.

"Costumes?" asked Kuwabara, not liking what he just heard.

"Yes, costumes. We need costumes so they won't notice us. You don't want them to notice your true appearance." Kurama explained as he quickly noticed a ball flying towards him and caught it.

"Thanks Shuichi!" some boy from his Gym class hollered. Kurama gave a small smile.

"Hello Shuichi… Kazuma." a fellow female student greeted them. She was an ordinary girl from the school hallways. She wore thin framed glasses and had long black hair that was pinned up with two sticks. She looked kind of too mature but the animation in her Indigo eyes made her bubbly like Botan.

"Hello Yuri-san." Kurama greeted as she took a seat behind them on the bleachers. Kuwabara grinned at her. He used to have a crush on her before he met Botan, and before he met Yukina.

"For some reason I feel so refreshed today. I believe I did good on that test we had in Trigonometry today." she said with a smile. She was a very intelligent girl, which turned Kurama on.

"Yes I believe I did too. Maybe with a little bit of screw-ups."

"Too bad I'm still in Geometry." Kuwabara puffed out as he noticed the ball flying towards them again. "Loose ball!" Kuwabara shouted and ducked as Yuri looked up only to get knocked back off her bleacher.

"Sorry Yuri-san!" a boy shouted over as a couple of boys laughed.

Kurama helped her back up as she straightened her skirt out. Her face was red from both blushing and pain from the ball. "Great, I broke my 120 glasses…" she said trying to fix the frame.

"Are you ok?" Kurama asked.

"Hai, but my glasses." she said studying them. Kurama took them and fondled with them, trying to fix them the best he could. "Good enough. Arigatou Shuichi-kun." she thanked him with a small smile.

"No problem." He replied as the school bell rang and everybody ran towards the exit of the gym doors, excluding Kurama and Yuri. "Um, Shuichi-kun?" she called as he turned around to her.

"Would you like to come over to study with me this evening?" she asked, playing with her thumbs nervously.

"Sure." he replied quickly without thinking. The two walked out of gym and towards the cafeteria.

* * *

**YuYu Justice League!**

* * *

Kurama thanked god as the last period of school was done with. After visiting his locker for the last time he made his way to the bike parking lot. (Remember they ride bikes a lot so… I'm guessing!) "Kurama wait up!" he heard a girl call and turned to see the chocolate haired girl that had her hair in a high ponytail.

"We're going to stroll through the park today, you gonna join us?" she asked dearly.

"Uh no thank you Keiko. I have work to do. Tell Yusuke hi for me will you." he said as he took his orange bike from the rack. "Oh ok." Keiko replied.

"Yeah what a pity." he heard another feminine voice from somewhere. Botan appeared from behind Keiko in a school girl uniform with her hair in the exact same high ponytail. "Would've been a double date." Botan winked as the two girls skipped back towards Yusuke.

Kurama stood watching as Botan skipped away. For a moment he started to zone out, watching her run in slow motion as her ponytail spun all over the place and her skirt bouncing from movement. (Sorry I'm listening to Frankie J's song so it really pressured me to put that in there. :P)

"Ready?" Kuwabara's rough voice cut through Kurama's soft and innocent thoughts. He blinked a couple of times before responding.

"Yeah." he finally replied as Kuwabara sat on his green bike with a confused expression. _Maybe a Youko encounter. _Kuwabara thought to himself before pedaling behind Kurama.

* * *

**YuYu Justice League!**

* * *

"Wow this looks really corny." Kuwabara said holding up a stretch-suit that looked like batman's costume. It was a black burglar hat made of leather he had cut. He had an all black long sleeved, tight janitor-looking suit with black boots. He also had on black leather gloves.

"It looks fine Kuwabara. Just long as you don't take it off." Kurama laughed.

"Well look at yours!" Kuwabara shouted picking up Kurama's black Spiderman-looking head mask. He also had a tight black suit that matched it and some black boots. He decorated the back of his mask so that it made him seem like he had black hair because his red hair would be sticking out of the masquerade.

"It's decently made, just like yours." Kurama said. He began to crumble some Night-Quill Peels up into small pieces and mixed it with a little water. He then sucked the antidote into two small needles.

"Uh Kurama, what are you doing?" Kuwabara asked, thinking he was getting ready to drug himself.

"Sleeping antidote. We're going to need it tonight." He said as he sat back into his chair and took a deep relieving breath from all the hard work. He jumped back up, making Kuwabara look up abruptly.

"I forgot Yuri-san wanted me to come over and study with her this evening." he said with wide eyes.

"We have some business to handle." Kuwabara flicked his hand as he continued to decorate his mask with some see through white eye lens cover-ups like Kurama had done with his.

"I'll just be gone one or two hours. When you're done you can exit out the garage way." Kurama said running up stairs to get his book bag. Kuwabara wasn't paying attention though.

* * *

**YuYu Justice League!**

* * *

"Yuri-chan please answer the door. I'm preparing dinner and is too occupied." A sweet lady's voice was heard from outside of the door.

"Hai kasaan!" She replied and ran down the steps, leaping towards the door to open it. The door quickly opened, revealing a smiling Kurama. Yuri closed the door back and fixed her hair up quickly. _Oh god Shuichi-kun._

"Hm." Kurama said to himself and began to walk away from the door. The door reopened as he turned back around to see Yuri grinning cheekily, "Sorry Shuichi I wasn't expecting you at the minute."

"It's ok. It's happened to me before except my nose was broken last time." Kurama said with a chuckle as he remembered Yukina slamming Genkai's door in his face on accident.

The two walked up the stairs to her room and sat on the floor with their books open. "Where shall we start?" he asked taking a deep breath.

_**After an hour of studying…**_

"-and the answer would be… hmmm…" Yuri said in thought as she glanced up to see Kurama staring at her Hello Kitty clock on the wall. "You have somewhere to be or something?" she asked.

"Uh, no." he said looking away from the clock. "I'm sorry," he stood up packing his book bags. "I do have somewhere to be." he said tossing his bag over his shoulder. She looked up kind of disappointed to see him leave so early.

"It's ok." she said standing up with him. She walked him to the door and stood waving as he hopped on his bike and took off down the street. She sighed and closed the door together.

* * *

**YuYu Justice League!**

**

* * *

**

A vehicle pulled up along side a building into an alleyway as two people hopped out of it. It was the burglars again and on their 9th night of stealing. "I can't believe we're still doing this. All of this money and-"

"Shut up complaining." the other said as they walked to the back of the truck and opened it, revealing all the money and treasures along with their other crime partner.

"I just counted the money. We got 2.6 million dollars worth here guys." he grinned at them as they high-fived each other. "Let's get to business now before those two rats decide to join us again."

"We could use a hostage." One of them said as they broke into the building.

Two people's foot steps were heard running towards the front of the building to spy on the burglars. "Now this time, we have to be extra cautious." Yusuke said to Botan as she nodded.

"I'm going in, you take a couple of pictures." Yusuke said as he proceeded. Botan walked back over to the truck and snapped a couple of pictures of the license plate and what was inside of the truck.

"Now Koenma won't be able to criticize my photography." She whispered to herself as she walked to the edge of the truck and jumped off, closing it back silently. She sensed somebody watching her and turned around sharply as she heard something fall over in the alley.

"Botan, you hear me? There in the back room right now and I'm not sure what's going on so I'm going in. Cover me in 5 minutes, ok?" Yusuke beeped through her walkie-talkie watch.

"Right." she replied back, looking around the alley with her back against the truck. She slid against the truck and towards the side of it slowly watching the dark alley. As she backed up beside the truck she tripped over a piece of litter and quickly stood back up.

From a distance up stood Kurama and Kuwabara on top of the building watching. Kurama turned to Kuwabara, "I'm about to jump down and put her in hostage until we finish the case. You go inside and use the medication I gave you earlier on Yusuke." Kuwabara nodded.

Kurama noticed Botan had her back to where he was and quickly jumped down, making her turn around abruptly with a gasp. He swiftly grabbed her, muffling her scream so Yusuke couldn't hear. She fought until he stuck the needle in the back of her neck, making her fall unconscious. He tossed her over his shoulder and hopped back onto the building, lying her on the rooftop. He then returned to the ground to check on Kuwabara.

"Botan?" Yusuke whispered into the watch as he didn't get a reply. Suddenly Yusuke saw a dim moonlight shadow behind him and turned around as Kuwabara stuck the needle in his neck. He couldn't scream because it happened so fast.

Kurama made it to where Kuwabara was and saw that he had completed part one of the mission. Now they had to save the day by capturing the burglars. The three guys returned from the back room when they heard an alarm go off.

"Kuwabara quick!" Kurama whispered as they both jumped over the counter, scaring the three guys as they began to run.

They barely made it to the truck as Kurama and Kuwabara caught them by their clothes and pinned them to the ground, putting handcuffs on them. Kuwabara and Kurama exchanged successful looks.

Kurama jumped to his feet and ran to get Yusuke out of the scenery and placed him on the building beside Botan. Kuwabara used some kind of red Graffiti spray and sprayed K² on the burglar's back as a signature of their presence.

Kuwabara jumped onto the rooftop to see Kurama waiting for him. "Good job." Kurama said, high-fiving Kuwabara. The two then looked at the two sleeping bodies on the roof.

"What do we do with them?" Kuwabara asked.

"Leave them, they'll be waking in a few minutes." Kurama said as he heard the sirens approaching. "We have to go though." He said as Kuwabara agreed and began to walk away.

"I'll be right there." Kurama said as he looked at Botan's finger. _The Digital Camera Ring… _He thought as he tried to pull it off her finger. She stirred up, her big eyes fluttering open. Kurama cursed as she looked his mask over. He jumped back as she quickly snapped a photo of the side of his mask. He got up and ran off the same way Kuwabara did.

"Minatte!(wait)" she called out drowsily as she lazily stood to her feet. She looked around and noticed siren lights and Yusuke asleep beside her. She fell back onto the ground, lying beside him.


End file.
